


An Outing

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Returns, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Magic!Merlin, post episode 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur experiences something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot land challenge--the weekly one (four) prompt: kissing awake.
> 
> Note: I’ve referred to Arthur having been ‘asleep’ a thousand years. History puts the battle of Camlann at around 537 A.D. This would make it quite a bit longer than a thousand years, obviously. (I think I've listened to that damned song one too many times!) I changed the last entry to have Merlin saying “over a thousand years.”
> 
> This work is part of a series. You can find the first post of the series [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1590110).
> 
> Warning: an assault.

Kissing Merlin awake is one of Arthur’s favourite things to do. Merlin makes such silly sounds, hiding his face by burrowing his head beneath the pillows; drawing his knees underneath his stomach and leaving his enticing rear end ripe for the picking.

“Arthur!” Merlin bumps his head on the headboard when Arthur’s tongue finds its target. “Lludd’s nightgown!”

Arthur chuckles, pressing Merlin down into the mattress.

“Arthur…Arrthurr! The others are ex-expecting us to come down for breakfast!”

Arthur pours a considerable amount of lubrication on his fingers and pushes two of them into Merlin’s now-pliant hole.

“Whoever invented this stuff was a genius,” he says, wiggling them about.

Merlin cries out into the pillow, and Arthur withdraws his hand, eagerly crawling over Merlin’s back and inserting his cock where his fingers had been.

Moving slowly, Arthur fucks into Merlin, enjoying the way Merlin arches and moans Arthur’s name. Arthur laces the fingers of their left hands together, thinking about how one day soon they’ll be wearing wedding rings. He smiles, sliding all the way out and then swiftly in again.

“I love you,” he whispers into the curve of Merlin’s ear. Merlin raises his arse to meet Arthur’s next thrust, teeth sinking into the lush flesh of his bottom lip, eyes closing in pleasure.

At breakfast, Claude surprises everyone by announcing, “Brandon Davies just texted me. He says he’s going to have an authentic joust at his party in September!”

“Wow!” Jake replies, spooning more oatmeal onto his plate. “That will be something to see. Do you know anything about jousting, Arthur?”

Arthur nods.

“Really?” Joshua asks.

“I’ve done some jousting,” Arthur replies.

Claude looks up from his phone.

“Are you good at it?”

“Fairly good,” Arthur replies modestly.

“Arthur,” Perry says, pulling away from a conversation with Joshua’s wife, Tabitha, “we were thinking about going clubbing tonight. How does that sound to you?”

“Clubbing?” Arthur wonders if this is a form of hunting. Before he can ask, Merlin wraps an arm around Arthur’s shoulders and says, “Arthur loves to dance, don’t you, Arthur?”

Dance? _With clubs?_ Arthur smiles and nods.

Claude’s mobile beeps.

“Brandon says to ask you if you’d like to joust at the party,” Claude tells Arthur.

“I’d love to,” Arthur immediately replies, and Merlin kicks him under the table.

“What?” Arthur frowns at him, but Merlin just gives him a look.

Later, Arthur takes Merlin aside. “What’s wrong with me jousting? I’d love to get back on a horse.”

“What is everyone going to think with you being so good at all this medieval stuff?” Merlin asks.

“Not that I was a king in the tenth century, I assure you,” Arthur replies.

"Sixth," Merlin corrects.

“Whatever. I think you should be more worried about the dancing. What sort do you do these days? And why do you dance with clubs?”

“A club is a place where you dance. And don’t worry, it’s mainly a lot of jerking around,” Merlin replies. “Nothing even the slightest bit fancy.”

Merlin’s right about that. The “club” is loud, with lights flashing and a crowd of half-dressed people pressed up against one another, swaying and touching in most inappropriate ways to pounding music with nonsensical lyrics. Jake, Joshua, and the others immediately join in the throng, but Arthur just stares.

“Come on,” Merlin takes Arthur’s hand, leading him into the sweating, writhing crowd. Merlin begins to move, undulating his body, and Arthur steps in front of him, trying to cover him from the eyes of others.

“Merlin! That is most unseemly!”

Merlin laughs, shouting over the music, “This is the way people dance now, Arthur!” He wiggles out of Arthur’s grip. “Come on!” he encourages, placing his hands on Arthur’s hips. Arthur balks.

“You’re being too stiff,” Merlin complains.

After a few more minutes of Arthur refusing to move, he gives up.

“Gods…let’s get a drink. Maybe that’ll loosen you up.” Merlin leads Arthur to the bar.

Three Long Island Teas later, and Arthur is quite loose. So loose, in fact, that he finds if he just closes his eyes, he can feel the music seep into his body. It’s absolutely _brilliant_!

“Whoa, Arthur, come back here,” Merlin pulls at Arthur’s arm, and Arthur stumbles back, leaning into Merlin’s embrace. He feels Merlin’s arms come around him, pinning him close, body heat soaking through the thin material of Arthur’s shirt.

 _Thump thump thump thump_ the beat of the music goes on, and Arthur moves his hips, arse brushing against Merlin’s groin, Merlin’s breath hot in Arthur’s ear.

“Strong drink,” Arthur mumbles, head swimming. It all seems to be hitting at once.

“Yeah, I think maybe you’ve had enough, hot shot,” Merlin tells him, pressing his lips to Arthur’s cheek. “You aren’t used to alcohol like this. I've forgotten mead was a lot tamer.”

Arthur smiles and knows it looks goofy, but he can’t help it. “I like it.”

Merlin hums in Arthur’s ear, fingers inching to the bit of bare skin where Arthur’s shirt rides up. Lights continue to flash around them, bodies everywhere, some only inches away. Yet it seems that he and Merlin are cocooned in their own little world; strange, but it hadn’t seemed like that at all when they’d first arrived.

Arthur’s lost sight of their friends and squints at the crowd, looking for them, but everyone appears the same in the glow of the coloured lights.

Pretty soon Arthur’s bladder starts to complain. He turns in Merlin’s arms, kissing him.

“I have to piss,” he says against Merlin’s mouth.

“Mmm, ‘kay.” Merlin moves backward, leading Arthur through the maze of people until they reach a corridor near the bar. “In there. I’ll get us some water.”

Arthur nods, pushing his way into the public loo with the picture of the little man on it. He pauses, leaning against the wall until his head stops spinning, everything around him a bit fuzzy. He blinks. Several men stand at urinals, their backs to him. One turns and washes his hands at the sink, walking past Arthur to leave the room. Arthur closes his eyes a moment, losing track of time for a bit before opening them again and moving to unzip his flies and relieve himself.

When he’s finished, he washes his hands and looks into the mirror, startled when he sees someone standing behind him, staring.

“Hello, there,” the large man says, eyes moving down Arthur’s body. “Aren’t you the sexy beast.”

Arthur places his hands on the counter and leans forward, narrowing his eyes a bit, as it seems to help him focus better.

“What’s your name?” the man asks, voice deep. He’s broad and bald, with a close beard and diamond studs in his ears. His shirt is very blue and unbuttoned to reveal a lot of dark chest hair.

Arthur shakes his head, trying to rid it of the static.

“Shy?” the man steps forward, and suddenly his hands land on Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur shrugs him off, moving away.

“Hey, now…don’t be like that. You’re awfully pretty. All that blond hair, and those blue, blue eyes. How about a kiss, yeah?” The man is very tall--at least 6’5’’-- and seems to tower over Arthur in the now-empty loo.

“Piss off,” Arthur manages to say, heading for the door. The man grabs him by the hand and yanks him back, and Arthur takes a swing at him, but the drink’s made him uncoordinated, and he winds up pinned in the man’s arms.

“Now that wasn’t very nice,” the man chuckles into Arthur’s ear. His breath smells like alcohol and garlic, and Arthur’s stomach roils.

“I said…piss off!” Arthur repeats, slamming his foot down on the man’s instep. His captor cries out, loosening his grip long enough for Arthur to stagger free.

“Wait just a fucking minute,” the man growls, grabbing Arthur by the hair and yanking him back. Tears of pain spring to Arthur’s eyes, and in his inebriation, he stumbles and falls to his knees.

“Now, that’s better. Just where I want you.” Keeping one hand in Arthur’s hair, the man unzips his flies with the other. Arthur barely registers what is happening before the door to the bathroom opens and he hears an indrawn breath.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?”

Then all hell breaks loose. There are several crashes as the lights along the top of the mirror begin bursting one by one, glass flying everywhere. The man lets go of Arthur’s hair, simultaneously yelling as he doubles over, clutching at his groin as the ground shakes beneath them. Arthur topples to the floor, head hitting the tiles as a burst of light flashes in his brain, and then darkness surrounds him before Merlin’s face slowly materializes, eyes worried, fingers gently slapping at Arthur’s cheek.

“There you are! Arthur, are you okay?”

Arthur blinks, looking around. He’s lying on the floor of the loo, tile cold beneath his hands. His head’s still spinning, although it’s better than it was before. An emergency light shines brightly in the corner of the ceiling, and the door’s propped open, a crowd of people half-in, half-out of the room.

“What happened?” he asks, trying to get up.

“Wait,” Merlin presses a hand to Arthur’s chest, keeping him on his back. “You were assaulted. Just lie there until someone checks you out.”

A woman pushes her way into the room.

“I’m the club’s doctor,” she tells them, setting a bag on the floor. Merlin moves away, and Arthur submits himself to an examination, all the while trying to see what’s going on outside in the hall.

“You seem to be all right, Mr. Pendragon,” the doctor eventually declares. “Let’s have you sit up. Careful, now.”

There’s glass all over the floor, and Arthur hears someone saying, “I still don’t understand what happened to the lights.”

Arthur cradles his head in his hands. “Can we just leave?”

Merlin’s immediately there again.

“Jake’s brought the car around. Come on, let me help you up.”

“Mr. Pendragon,” a man pushes his way forward. “I’m Syd Francis, owner of the club. Will you be notifying the police?”

Arthur glances at Merlin. Pressing charges against the man would only mean a lot of questions.

“No,” he shakes his head, which hurts. A lot.

The man looks relieved.

“You’re welcome to free entry and drinks here anytime. I’m sorry for your trouble.” He presses several passes into Arthur’s hand.

The only thing Arthur remembers about the car ride back to Jake’s house is his head cradled in Merlin’s lap. Several pairs of hands help him to the bedroom, and then there’s blessed quiet. Finally alone together, Merlin rids Arthur of his clothes with a flash of his eyes and helps him under the covers.

“I wanted to kill him, Arthur,” Merlin says. “When I saw what he was doing…”

Arthur’s head has gradually cleared, but he isn’t ready to discuss what happened yet.

“Sleep,” he murmurs, and Merlin slides down beside him. Arthur feels Merlin’s gaze upon him long after he closes his eyes.


End file.
